Be A Man 2
by Demil Lass
Summary: Chapter 3 update. Sikapnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Apa Gaara pikir hubungan mereka selama ini hanyalah permainan?.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Be a Man.**

**Pairs : ****Gaara x Matsuri**

**Warning : OOC****.****A****bal****. Percobaan. Typo (double es). And many more. Mohon bimbingan!.**

**Rate : T+**

**..**

**Happy Reading!**

**...**

Televisi di ruangan itu masih menyala menampilkan stasiun tv swasta yang sedang menyiarkan berita, lampu disana sudah padam, meninggalkan cahaya warna warni dari tampilan tv.

Di salah satu sudut kasur, seorang lelaki duduk lesu dengan kepala menengadah di atas kasur menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Kedua tangannya tergeletak pasrah disamping botol-botol minuman bersoda, minuman keras diantaranya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk seperti itu, dua pagi yang lalu pun dia masih duduk seperti itu. Dia kembali menutup matanya merenungkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat - pacarnya, ralat mantan pacarnya memutuskannya secara sepihak.

"Gaara,, buka pintunya, Matsuri ada di bawah."

"Brak, brak, brak" kali ini ketukan di pintu berubah menjadi gebrakan tidak sabar dari kakaknya Temari, sementara yang di panggil masih duduk-lesu-sadar-tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Sabaku No Gaara! Kalau itu yang kau mau, jangan harap kau punya pintu menuju kamarmu lagi." di luar kamar Temari bersiap-siap mendobrak pintu kamar adik kecilnya itu, Temari menggulung lengan bajunya, sesaat dia terpikir untuk membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Clek," pintu terbuka, menampilkan suasana suram di dalamnya, bau minuman keras dan entah apa itu langsung terhirup oleh hidung Temari. Temari menghela nafasnya lelah, sudah sangat sering rasanya adiknya itu bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Kapan dia dewasa jika ada masalah selalu lari menyendiri, bersama alkohol dan bergulat dengan pikiran sendiri.

Temari menggeser botol minuman dan benda lainnya yang mengalangi langkah kakinya menuju adiknya.

"Heh, bangun, heehh, Gaara buka matamu dan temui Matsuri." Temari mengguncang pundak Gaara gemas.

"Bodoh, kau sudah tunangan dengan dia selama tiga tahun, kau mau mempermalukan aku dan jidat lebarmu itu hah?" Temari menjambak rambut merah kusut milik Gaara, membuat pemiliknya berteriak mengaduh.

"Lepaskan Nee-chan!." Gaara meringis, dia menyerah. Dia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, dia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Temari. Dan melihat kakaknya marah adalah hal terakhir yang Gaara mau di dunia ini. Dia bahkan lebih takut pada kakaknya di banding hal menakutkan lainnya di dunia ini.

"Temui dia, atau aku doakan dia tidak akan pernah mau lagi menemuimu." Gaara langsung berlari keluar kamar setelah melihat tatapan maut kakaknya. Gaara bahkan lupa kalau beberapa detik lalu dia tidak sanggup bertemu dengan Matsuri, mantan pacarnya itu, ralat mantan tunangan. Bahkan Gaara masih sangat tidak rela kehilangan gadis itu.

**...**

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua matanya melihat sosok gadis mungil itu, mungil untuk ukuran lelaki setinggi Gaara. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat mengingatkan agar dia tidak memeluk gadis itu seenaknya lagi, karena sekarang mereka bukan apa-apa bahkan menjadi teman pun rasanya sangat sulit. Matsuri mungkin tidak sudi lagi menganggap Gaara masih hidup di dunia ini.

"..." belum sempat Gaara menyapa Matsuri gadis itu sudah membungkuk terlebih dahulu, formal. Gaara memutar bola matanya kesal. Gaara bahkan belum membuka mulut sejak terakhir Matsuri memutuskannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barang-barangmu. Tadinya mau ku titipkan ke onee-chan saja, tapi dia bilang itu bukan miliknya melainkan milikmu. Jadi, yahh, kau ada di rumah, itu semuanya. Barangmu yang ada di rumahku. Selamat malam." Matsuri kembali membungkuk, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara yang tidak rela di tinggalkan begitu saja langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Matsuri, menarik tangan gadis itu membuat Matsuri berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku?" tanya Gaara, matanya tajam menatap Matsuri.

"Katakan lagi, katakan kau membenciku dan ingin mengakhiri hubungn kita. Katakan kau tidak peduli pada apa yang sudah kita lewati selama tiga tahun kebelakang. Katakan kau tidak peduli lagi padaku." Gaara mengguncang-guncang pundak Matsuri membuat gadis itu juga ingin marah.

"Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak peduli kau pernah membatalkan pertunangan kita, aku tidak peduli kau pernah selingkuh dariku, aku tidak peduli pada kelakuan kekanak-kanakanmu itu." Kini giliran Matsuri yang meneriaki Gaara, membuat Gaara tertatih dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca. Matsuri melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Gaara, pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang mengisi hatinya itu dengan pikiran kalutnya.

Gaara mengerjap-ngerjap matanya kepalanya pusing, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena dia pernah membuat kesalahan konyol seperti itu di masa lalu dan mengulanginya lagi di masa sekarang. Kesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mengganggapnya berharga.

Temari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka berjalan menghampiri adiknya, sebagai wanita dia mengakui kalau Gaara memang brengsek. Tetapi sebagai seorang kakak, Temari tau bahwa adiknya tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan gadis lain yang seperti Matsuri, Temari juga tidak akan rela melihat adiknya itu bersama wanita lain selain Matsuri. Tapi, kesalahan yang di buat oleh Gaara terlalu banyak. Mustahil untuk Matsuri mau kembali padanya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali," Temari merengkuh Gaara yang duduk lesu sembari sesenggukan karena tangis.

**...**

"Sreekkk" sinar matahari pagi masuk kedalam kamar Gaara, lelaki itu masih tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya. Gaara bisa mendengar suara denting berisik yang di hasilkan dari botol-botol minuman yang sudah dia tabung di kamarnya selama seminggu kebelakang.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu sejak kejadian Matsuri datang mengembalikan barang-barang miliknya. Seperti biasa hari ini adalah jadwal kakaknya membuang sampah di kamar Gaara. Sebuah rutinitas yang di mulai dua minggu terakhir.

Gaara bisa merasakan kakaknya itu duduk di bagian kasur lainnya, Gaara yakin beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu akan memulai ceramah panjangnya.

"Inikah akhir kehidupanmu? Berbaring menyedihkan sampai siang hari, lalu keluar membeli minuman keras, kembali kemari, kembali berbaring sampai kau menjadi tua-membusuk-dan-menyedihkan?" Gaara meringis menggambarkan keadaan yang di ucapkan kakaknya itu, dia tidak akan pernah mau kalau akhir hidupnya seperti itu.

"Benarkah hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Matsuri bahkan bisa lebih baik lagi saat tau kau selingkuh. Dia tidak menangis, tapi kembali melanjutkan hidup. Saat dia tau dia masih menyayangimu dia bahkan memaafkanmu lalu memulainya dari awal lagi."

"Sementara kau, kau masih SANGAT.. menyayanginya tapi tidak pernah mau berusaha, tidak pernah mau berkorban mengeluarkan barang setetes keringat saja untuk dia."

Gaara membuka matanya, kembali teringat bagaimana dulu Matsuri berkorban untuknya, bagaiman dulu Matsuri mau menerima dia kembali dengan segala kesalahan yang Gaara lakukan. Mau membantu memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi pada Gaara. Mau memaklumi kekurangan yang ada pada Gaara dan bersama-sama memperbaikinya.

Temari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencari kata apa lagi yang bisa membuat adiknya itu segera sadar.

"..." baru saja Temari akan membuka mulutnya, Gaara sudah melangkah sigap kedalam kamar mandinya.

"Siapkan sarapan, hari ini aku akan kembali bekerja." Gaara berteriak dari kamar madi, membuat Temari dengan cepat kilat memasukan sampah-sampah disana untuk segera dibuang, tidak mau jika Gaara sampai berubah pikiran.

**...**

Gaara kembali merapikan jasnya, siapa tau dia bertemu— atau sekedar berpapasan dengan Matsuri. Pintu lip terbuka menampakan seorang gadis yang sepersekian detik lalu ada di pikiran Gaara. Matsuri sedang sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya tidak peduli sama sekali pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Gaara kembali bergulat dengan pikiran dan perasaannya, pikirannya bilang dia harus profesional, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia belum siap bertemu dengan Matsuri, tapi hatinya yang paling kecil juga sangat merindukan gadis itu tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan bertemu dengannya.

Gaara akhirnya masuk kedalam lip, sesekali dia melirik Matsuri. Gaara butuh waktu dua minggu untuk bisa berdiri di lip ini. Sementara Matsuri, dia masih seperti biasanya, tegar, dan ahh bahkan mungkin dia sudah lupa kalau dulu ada seseorang lelaki brengsek yang mengisi hari-harinya.

Gaara melirik Matsuri sekali lagi, gadis ini, gadisnya, masih sangat terlihat menarik dengan setelan sederhananya. Sekali lagi Gaara mengepalkan tangan yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Gaara akan sangat senang sekali jika masih bisa bercanda dengan Matsuri, masih bisa memeluk gadis itu dari belakang seperti biasa saat mereka menggunakan lip ini, masih leluasa mencium belakang leher gadis itu. Sial, Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, nafasnya memburu, antara melupakan bayangan itu dan menginginkan hal itu kembali.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**Tada,,, ini ff lama. Saya post ulang, tadinya ada di Screenplays dengan tokoh utama Mir Mblaq.**

**Saya hanya mau tau responnya begimana kalo saya post dengan pair ini.**

**Gaara Matsuri rada sedikit aneh yah, abis saya gak tau mesti masangin siapa.**

**Kalau mau protes, saran dan lain sebagainya, minta ganti pair yang lebih pas pun oke saya terima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Be a Man****.**

**Pairs : ****Gaara x Matsuri**

**Warning : OOC****.****A****bal****. Typo (double es). And many more. Mohon bimbingan!.**

**Rate : ****M**

**..**

**Happy Reading!**

**...**

**Sebelumnya di "Be a Man."**

Gaara melirik Matsuri sekali lagi, gadis ini, gadisnya, masih sangat terlihat menarik dengan setelan sederhananya. Sekali lagi Gaara mengepalkan tangan yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Gaara akan sangat senang sekali jika masih bisa bercanda dengan Matsuri, masih bisa memeluk gadis itu dari belakang seperti biasa saat mereka menggunakan lip ini, masih leluasa mencium belakang leher gadis itu. Sial, Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, nafasnya memburu, antara melupakan bayangan itu dan menginginkan hal itu kembali.

**...**

Matsuri membetulkan posisi duduknya untuk kesekian kali, tadi itu Gaara kan? Dia sudah kembali bekerja, itu berarti keputusannya akan segera Matsuri dapat. Keputusan surat pengunduran dirinya dari perusahaan ini.

Setelah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, dengan matang Matsuri berniat untuk membuang segala hal dalam hidupnya yang berkaitan dengan Gaara. Keluar dari perusahaan ini juga salah satu hal yang Matsuri pikirkan dengan matang.

Matsuri merasa sia-sia saja jika pada akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Gaara, Matsuri tidak akan sanggup. Hati kecilnya masih menginginkan Gaara, tapi otak logisnya sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan itu.

**...**

"Gaara-sama, ini proposal terakhir yang harus anda tanda tangani," Yashamaru, sekretaris Sabaku Corp sejak jaman ayah Gaara yang berada di kursi CEO menyimpan tumpukan dokumen dan proposal yang di bawanya kepada Gaara.

Gaara sama sekali tidak memalingkan pandangannya, dia masih fokus membaca dokumen di atas mejanya. Dokumen yang sejak dia masuk ke ruangan ini rasanya tidak ada habis-habisnya. Gaara memang tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membaca ulang dokumen dan proposal yang di ajukan anak buahnya karena sudah melalui Temari dan jajaran orang kepercayaannya, tapi, tetap saja dia merasa perlu membaca ulang. Takut jika ada secuil hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Gaara-sama." Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya, ketika mendengar Yashamaru yang menaikan sedikit volume suaranya merasa tidak di hiraukan.

"Temari-sama sudah membacanya, dan dewan direksi juga sudah menyetujuinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu persetujuan anda." Yashamaru menyodorkan surat beramplop coklat yang sudah jarang sekali Gaara lihat belakangan ini.

Gaara tidak sembarangan mempekerjakan orang, dia juga tidak seenaknya memecat karyawannya. Sebagai seorang CEO Gaara termasuk pria yang handal, dan sangat bertanggung jawab pada perusahaan dan karyawannya.

Tapi amplop coklat ini—yang artinya surat pengunduran diri, siapa karyawan yang dengan kurang ajar keluar dari perusahaannya?. Jika di dalamnya terdapat alasan yang jelas dan logis, Gaara akan mengabulkannya, tetapi jika alasannya konyol. Gaara akan senang jika bisa mengirim balik surat pemecatan secara tidak hormat pada karyawannya itu.

"Matsuri," Gaara bergumam tidak jelas saking kagetnya mengetahui siapa yang menulis surat pengunduran diri ini. Yashamaru yang mendengar gumaman Gaara mengetahui pasti apa keputusan Gaara selanjutnya, pria berambut merah itu pasti tidak akan mengabulkan pengunduran diri Matsuri, dengan alasan apapun.

"Aku menolaknya." Gaara melempar amplop itu ke bagian meja yang kosong lalu kembali menandatangani proposal yang tadi sudah dia baca.

"Hai, akan saya sampaikan kepada kepala bagiannya." Yashamaru membungkukan sedikit badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Gaara untuk segera menghubungi kepala bagian tempat Matsuri bekerja.

**...**

Gaara bahkan enggan untuk membaca ulang proposal-proposal di sampingnya, dia langsung saja menandatangani berkas-berkas itu. Mengetahui bahwa Matsuri berniat mengundurkan diri dari perusahaannya membuat Gaara tidak tenang.

Matsuri menghindarinya? Dia yang bahkan terlihat tenang di luar ternyata dari dalam tidak seperti itu. Wanita itu tidak akan melupakkan Gaara secepat yang terlihat dari luarnya. Sudut bibir Gaara mencuat, itu berarti dia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat Matsuri kembali lagi padanya.

**...**

"Ke- kenapa, aku sudah mengatakan alasan kenapa aku mengundurkan diri di surat itu, Kankuro-sama kumohon, dewan pasti akan mendengarkanmu." Matsuri duduk tidak tenang di kursinya, beberap waktu lalu Kankuro atasannya bekerja memanggilnya. Membicarakan perihal keputusan dari surat pengunduran diri Matsuri.

"Masalahnya, bukan dewan yang menolak surat itu. Gaara-sama yang menolaknya," Kankuro memandang Matsuri sekilas, dia tidak berani menginterupsi jika keputusan itu berasal dari Gaara. Pundak Matsuri mengendur karena kecewa, dia sudah yakin kalau ini tidak akan mudah. Si merah darah itu pasti akan melakukan ini padanya.

Matsuri melangkah keluar ruangan Kankuro setelah berpamitan, dia menyambar tas kerjanya. Bukan berniat pulang, dia mau menemui Gaara terlebih dulu dan bertanya apa alasan Gaara tidak membiarkannya keluar dari perusahaan ini.

**...**

Matsuri membuka pintu menuju ruangan Gaara, Yashamaru sudah tidak ada di mejanya. Jam kerja memang sudah habis sejak setengah jam lalu, tapi Matsuri yakin Gaara masih di kursinya. Selalu seperti itu.

Gaara yang mendengar pintu di buka tanpa permisi langsung mendongak sigap, kalau bukan kakaknya Temari tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang membuka pintu ruangannya seperti itu selain Matsuri. Masalahnya untuk apa Matsuri datang ke ruangannya?.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menolak pengunduran diriku?" Matsuri langsung menyeruakan suaranya kepada Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau tanda tangani saja? Aku muak kalau harus terus bekerja disini denganmu." Matsuri memandang Gaara dengan emosi, sementara Gaara sama sekali tidak bereaksi lebih selain tampang datarnya.

Hening mengintari mereka, dengan tenang Gaara mengambil amplop coklat berisi surat pengunduran diri Matsuri lalu merobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Seberapa kalipun kau membuat surat sialan ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya." Gaara berujar mantap, membuat Matsuri menganga tidak percaya.

"Aku mempunyai hak Gaara!" kali ini Matsuri mulai menjerit membuat Gaara berdir dari kursinya siap melawan juga.

"Aku juga, berhentilah menghindariku." Gaara menjawab, Matsuri yang tau kemana arah pembicaraan Gaara, membulatkan matanya semakin emosi.

"Terserah kau saja, mulai sekarang aku sudah menganggap diriku keluar dari perusahaan ini." Matsuri melangkah cepat keluar ruangan membuat Gaara dengan refleks berlari kearahnya.

"Mengalahlah lagi padaku, sekali lagi, terimalah aku lagi." Gaara menarik pundak Matsuri kembali menghadapnya. Matsuri yang melihat ekspresi frustasi Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku, menerimamu lagi," Matsuri tertawa pilu, kilasan bayangan bagaimana Gaara terakhir kali mengkhiyanatinya kembali terlintas di kepala Matsuri.

**...**

**Flashback**

**...**

Sore itu sudah waktunya jam pulang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Matsuri pergi menemui Gaara dulu sebelum dia pulang kerumah. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di kedua pipinya, Matsuri berniat memberi Gaara kejutan.

Tadi Matsuri sudah mengatakan akan langsung pulang, tapi setelah sampai di lobi tiba-tiba saja dia sangat merindukan Gaara. Apalagi tiga hari belakangan Gaara pergi keluar kota untuk suatu pertemuan. Jadi Matsuri berniat untuk menemui pria itu sekalian.

Matsuri membuka pintu sepelan dia bisa, dia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Gara tengah berdiri menghadap seorang gadis berambut pink tua yang bersandar pada dinding kaca yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Suna.

Kedua tangan gadis itu melingkar di pinggang Gaara dengan protektif bersama sebelah tangan Gaara yang juga memegangi tangan gadis itu dan tangan yang satunya menahan pada dinding kaca.

Mereka tidak melakukan hal lebih, Matsuri mengingatkan, tapi apa yang sudah dan belum terjadi setelah kejadian ini tidak akan ada yang tahu bukan.

Matsuri kembali teringat ucapan Sari temannya yang kemarin kebetulan menjadi tim perwakilan bersama Gaara. Sari bilang dia melihat Gaara bersama seorang wanita berambut merah muda, apakah wanita yang sekarang di depannya adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang di maksud Sari?.

Matsuri menutup pintu ruangan Gaara, tidak sadar pada suara gedebum keras yang membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan itu terperanjat kaget. Matsuri kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan mata kosong, dadanya terasa linu.

"Matsuri," Matsuri bisa mendengar suara Gaara, matanya memandang kosong kearah Gaara yang bersiap berlari kearah lift. Sayangnya pintu lift tertutup lebih dulu menutup akses Gaara untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di dalam lift, Matsuri tersenyum pilu. Sekali lagi, ulang Matsuri dalam kepalanya. Sekali lagi pria itu mengkhianatinya, Matsuri ingin sekali menangis. Tapi air matanya sudah sangat sering sekali berlinang karena Gaara. Bahkan air matanya pun sudah muak akan kelakuan lelaki itu.

Salah Matsuri yang tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang selalu di inginkan Gaara, Matsuri menggeleng. Salah Gaara yang tidak mau memahami Matsuri.

Gaara adalah pria tampan, dan mapan, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sementara Matsuri, dia adalah wanita mandiri dan sederhana walaupun orangtuanya berada namun Matsuri lebih memilih untuk hidup mandiri. Tidak ada yang salah dari hubungan mereka.

Kesalahannya adalah Gaara terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan Matsuri terlalu keras kepala, dan cinta membutakan mereka.

Sekeras kepala apapun Matsuri Gaara tidak akan pernah mau mengalah karena sikap kekanak-kanakannya, pada akhirnya Matsuri juga yang harus berpikir dua kali dan mengalah.

Mereka bertemu saat Sabaku Corp mengadakan acara amal dan pengangkatan Gaara sebagai CEO menggantikan ayahnya. Bisa di bilang perjodohan yang berjalan lancar, sampai saat ini.

Setelah lama bersama, Gaara yang semakin dewasa merasa kebutuhannya semakin bertambah. Rasa kasih sayang dalam sebuah hubungan rasanya tidak begitu berarti lagi jika dia tidak memperoleh sesuatu yang lebih dari Matsuri, tapi Matsuri dengan lembut menolaknya. Gadis itu malah menyuruh Gaara mencari wanita lain saja.

Gaara kecewa tentu saja, dimana masalah Matsuri, mereka sudah bersama sejak lama dan melakukan hal itu sama sekali tidak akan membuat Gaara pergi darinya. Bahkan Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki gadis lain selain Matsuri.

Berbeda dengan pemikiran Matsuri, dia tidak akan pernah memberikan satu-satunya hal yang dia punya pada siapapun termasuk Gaara sebelum mereka benar-benar menjadi satu, kuno memang, tapi Matsuri meyakini satu hal itu. Matsuri tidak mau menyesal di kemudian hari.

Setelah penolakan itu hubungan mereka masih berjalan seperti biasa, sampai akhirnya Matsuri mengetahui fakta bahwa Gaara tidur dengan wanita lain, entah berapa wanita yang sudah lelaki itu tiduri.

Matsuri tidak pernah berpikir kalau apa yang pernah dia katakan dahulu ternyata benar-benar di lakukan Gaara, Gaara berdalih itu karena salah Matsuri sendiri yang tidak mau memberikan dirinya pada Gaara. Matsuri mengakuinya dan membiarkan Gaara melakukan hal itu, walau hatinya merasa sakit.

Matsuri sudah terlanjur mencintai Gaara dan enggan melepas lelaki itu sedikitpun, Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pernah suatu saat Matsuri memutuskannya karena hal itu tapi Gaara tidak pernah mau melepasnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersama.

Perasaan kecewa yang bertumpuk, kesadaran akan kebodohannya sendiri mendorong Matsuri untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

**...**

"Bangunlah dari mimpimu itu Gaara, aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimamu lagi," Matsuri melepaskan dirinya dari Gaara.

"Kenapa, apa aku sebegitu menjijikan? Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang so suci." Gaara mulai berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dia mengacak rambutnya gusar. Kenapa otaknya selalu tidak terkendali jika Matsuri yang ada di hadapannya, kenapa dia berubah menjadi labil jika gadis itu yang dia hadapi.

"So suci kau bilang," Matsuri menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menjaga dirinya sendiri dari seseorang yang berusaha merusak harga dirimu itu namanya so suci? Gaara menatap lurus kearah Matsuri, kedua tangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Bukan itu maksud Gaara, tidak, Matsuri selalu benar, Gaara lah yang salah. Jangan menangis, Gaara meneriakan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya.

"Terlukalah sekali lagi untukku Matsuri, mengalahlah lagi untukku." Gaara kehilangan akalnya, dia memajukan kakinya, tangannya memegangi kedua tangan Matsuri yang sama-sama sudah lelah.

Gaara terjatuh di kedua lututnya, dia tidak mau melepas Matsuri. Gaara juga tidak yakin dia akan mebuat Matsuri bahagia jika gadis itu ada di sampingnya. Pada akhirnya Gaara merasa tidak bisa memilih kedua-duanya. Tidak melepasnya, tidak juga memilikinya.

Matsuri melepakan dirinya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara bersama isak tangisnya sendirian.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Hallo, as you know saya usahakan bisa update dua minggu sekali ya.

Thank you sudah mampir kemari, dan baca fict abal ini. Maaf kalau alurnya saya percepat, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Buat **oucha** sama **gaaamatsu-lover** makasih udah nge-fav fict abal saya ini.

Balas review disini:

**Anonim** : Iya pair tidak akan saya ganti, ini sudah di lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasih ya udah mampir dan review. :)

**Setyanajotwins** : makasih udah bilang bagus, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Nah itu saya mau ini sedikit beda, bosen kalo Matsuri yang kejar-kejar Gaara mulu. Thank you ya sudah mau nunggu, mampir, dan review ini. :)

**Cagalli atha zala** : thank you, balikan jangan yah setelah tau kesalahan Gaara yang kayak gini sepertinya—kita liat aja gimana kedepannya. Makasih sudah mampir dan review. :)

**Oucha** : aku jago telepati soalnya, jadi tau. Haha. Iya gak akan ganti pair, ini sudah lanjut semoga makin penasaran :p . makasih ya udah mampir dan review. :)

**A'Velha Senhora** : saya juga suka yang unmainstream. Ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah mampir dan review. :)

**Animea-Khunee-Chan** : iya ini lanjut, makasih udah mampir dan review. :)

**Yuu** : ini sudah lanjut, semoga bisa sampe tamat. Makasih udah mampir dan review ya. :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review kalau ada yang keberatan atau mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. **#maksudnyapelukan(?) #plak**

See you dua minggu lagi, atau kurang bisa jadi malah lebih dari dua minggu. **#digeplak**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Be a Man****.**

**Pairs : ****Gaara x Matsuri**

**Warning : OOC****.****A****bal****. Typo (double es). And many more. Mohon bimbingan!.**

**Rate : ****M**

**..**

**Happy Reading!**

**...**

**Sebelumnya di "Be a Man."**

"Terlukalah sekali lagi untukku Matsuri, mengalahlah lagi untukku." Gaara kehilangan akalnya, dia memajukan kakinya, tangannya memegangi kedua tangan Matsuri yang sama-sama sudah lelah.

Gaara terjatuh di kedua lututnya, dia tidak mau melepas Matsuri. Gaara juga tidak yakin dia akan mebuat Matsuri bahagia jika gadis itu ada di sampingnya. Pada akhirnya Gaara merasa tidak bisa memilih kedua-duanya. Tidak melepasnya, tidak juga memilikinya.

Matsuri melepaskan dirinya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara bersama isak tangisnya sendirian.

...

Temari kembali menghubungi Gaara, adiknya itu terkadang memang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Gaara tidak mengangkat panggilan Temari yang entah keberapa kalinya, sudah hampir pukul tiga dini hari tapi Gaara masih belum pulang juga.

"Iya Kankuro, apa? Anak bodoh itu." Temari melangkah cepat keluar apartemen setelah mendapat panggilan dari Kankuro, dia bilang Gaara masih ada di ruangannya. Lega tentu saja, tapi yang membuat Temari naik pitam adalah keadaan Gaara di dalam kantornya.

...

Temari berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya, nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal karena langkah kakinya yang cepat. Kedua matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan Gaara yang belantakan, beberapa dokumen bahkan sudah tidak utuh lagi.

Botol minuman keras tergeletak kosong di beberapa sudut, ada yang tumpah mengenai kertas yang acak-acakan. Sementara adiknya, Gaara, terbaring di sofa kulit hitam dengan tangan yang sudah dibalut perban. Darah merembes keluar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Temari menggeleng kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Entahlah, ku harap ini bukan karena pengunduran diri Matsuri." Kankuro mengambil dokumen yang dia pikir masih bisa di selamatkan. Temari memegangi kepalanya pusing dengan kelakuan adiknya itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka Gaara yang dulu tidak pernah terpengaruh oleh apapun kini menjadi sehancur ini karena seorang wanita.

Temari duduk di sebelah Gaara, jemarinya meraih botol bir yang ada di atas meja lalu menegaknya hingga habis. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengatasi kekacauan ini? apa yang harus seorang kakak lakukan untuk adiknya yang bodoh ini.

Temari membuka smartphonenya menulis pesan singkat untuk satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

...

Matsuri tidak masuk kantor hari ini, dia teguh dengan pendiriannya untuk keluar dari perusahaan Gaara. Kembali dia melirik smartphonenya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur, matanya memandang jam didnding yang menunjukan angka sepuluh.

Satu jam yang lalu seharusnya dia menemui Temari, Matsuri mendengus konyol. Gaara membuat ulah lagi, anak itu memang sepertinya tidak akan berpikir dewasa. Dia akan selalu menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Matsuri kembali menunduk lemas, kenapa Temari tidak membiarkannya pergi saja. Kenapa kembali meminta Matsuri untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Gaara.

"Kau tidak akan datang?" Matsuri terbelalak saat mendapatkan pesan dari Temari, sudah satu jam berlalu, apa wanita pirang itu masih menunggunya disana? Seorang wanita sibuk seperti Temari masih menunggunya untuk adiknya yang bodoh?. Matsuri dengan reflex segera mengamnbil cardigan peach yang tergantung di lemari.

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu berjalan cepat menerobos orang-orang yang lebih lamban darinya, langkahnya terhenti saat dia kembali teringat keputusannya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Gaara lagi. Tapi hati kecilnya sudah terlanjur menyayangi Temari, dia tidak ingin melukai hati wanita itu. setidaknya dengan datang kemari Matsuri bisa meyakinkan Temari kalau dia memang benar-benar ingin berpisah dari Gaara.

Matsuri segera melangkah ke tempat biasanya mereka memesan tempat duduk, benar, disana sudah ada Temari yang duduk memandang ke luar jendela.

"Gomene- Temari-sama." Matsuri langsung menunduk memberi hormat sekaligus meminta maaf karena dia dengan lancang tidak mengabari Temari kalau dia tidak akan datang, dan sudah membuat Temari menunggunya selama itu.

Temari mendongak kearah Matsuri lalu mempersilahkan Maturi untuk duduk di hadapannya, mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk membawa pesanannya.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau sudah mulai bekerja di tempat barumu?" temari membuka pembicaraan dengan nada menggoda, membuat Matsuri tidak bisa menolak untuk tersenyum pada Temari.

"Tidak Temari-sama, aku masih belum memulainya," Matsuri memberi tahu, bahkan sebenarnya dia tidak ada niat untuk bekerja lagi.

"Hei Matsuri, kau kan sudah tidak bekerja lagi bersamaku, kenapa tidak memanggilku seperti biasanya, itu lebih enak di dengar." Temari memberi pandangan galaknya pada Matsuri membuat Matsuri tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, onne-chan." Matsuri mengangguk mengiyakan. Temari yang merasakan aura aneh itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya bingung dengan topik yang akan dibahasnya.

"Jadi Gaara tidak menyetujui pengunduran dirimu?" Temari melirik Matsuri yang tengah meminum jusnya. Gadis itu mengngguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Hahh, anggap saja dia mengiyakan pengunduran dirimu, mulai sekarang kau sudah bebas. Tidak terkait lagi pada Sabaku corp." Temari berbicara seolah dia benar-benar rela jika Matsuri pergi dari perusahaannya. Matsuri yang mendengar itu merasa lega, tapi ada perasaan terbuang dalam dirinya, perasaan linu pada dadanya.

"Masalah Gaara, biar aku yang urus. Akan ku pastikan dia tidak mengganggumu lagi." Matsuri mengangguk mengiyakan, ada tekanan pada akhir kalimat Temari, dan itu membuat Matsuri merasa sakit hati. Entah kenapa Matsuri akan lebih senang jika Temari tidak memastikan hal itu.

Mungkin begitulah rasanya sebuah perpisahan, Matsuri tidak boleh mundur, dia tidak boleh melihat kebelakang lagi.

"Walaupun mungkin ini akan berat bagi Gaara, untukku juga. Dan untukmu. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

...

"Hati-hati onne-chan," Matsuri melangkah kearah gerbang rumahnya, sebelum kembali terhenti karena sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Temari berdiri di belakang Matsuri tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Matsuri, membuat Matsuri menoleh kaget.

"A-aku, aku bahkan merasakan hal bodoh ini. aku bahkan tidak rela jika kau pergi dari adikku. Dia memang berengsek. Maaf." Temari roboh, dia berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, tangannya bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu kembali padanya, tapi, demi Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai seorang kakak, kumohon Matsuri beri tahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan," air mata bergulir di pipi Temari, Matsuri belum pernah melihat wanita itu menangis, saking tidak percayanya Matsuri tidak bergerak sama sekali dia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"A-aku, aku tidak tau onne-chan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakana padamu." Matsuri memeluk Temari, memberi dukungan padanya. Setidaknya Matsuri menyayangi Temari seperti kakanya sendiri, dia hanya bisa memberikan semangat. Hanya itu yang bisa Matsuri lakukan sekarang, karena dia tidak bisa kembali lagi pada Gaara.

...

Matsuri berbaring di atas kasurnya, disebelahnya kini ada Temari yang sudah tidur lelap. Sepertinya malam kemarin wanita itu tidak tidur, dan seharian tadi dia hanya menangis, menolak untuk makan. Matsuri kini merasa sangat bersalah, karena dia Temari terbebani, karena si merah Gaara. Anak itu.

Matsuri terduduk saat smartphone Temari berdering, disana tertulis nama Kankuro. Gaara mungkin tidak pergi kekantor tadi, dan Temari juga, apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu? Matsuri mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Matsuri-sama, Gaara-sama membuat keributan lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami sekarang ada di bar milik Tsunade." Matsuri menutup panggilan itu, dia kembali melirik Temari yang terbaring di atas kasurnya. Tidak mungkin dia membangunkan Temari yang jelas-jelas sangat kecapean.

...

Garaa berbalik menyerang orang yang mencengkram tangannya, murka karena ada yang menghentikan kegiatannya menghajar orang lain. Namun matanya lebih dulu melihat mata itu, mata kekasihnya Matsuri. Gaara memperjelas pandangan matanya, dia yakin itu Matsuri.

"Hime, kau—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Matsuri melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Gaara pada pundaknya, membuat Gaara terjatuh ke sofa di belakangnya.

"Hime,, tunggu," Gaara bangkit sempoyongan mengikuti langkah Matsuri yang semakin menjauh. Kankuro yang ada disana membantunya berjalan keluar bar.

"Bawa dia pulang Kankuro, onne-chan ada di rumahku, dia kecapean. Matsuri sama sekali tidak melirik Gaara, dia takut jika dia kembali peduli pada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah." Kankuro membawa Gaara masuk kedalam mobil. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Matsuri yang juga sudah melangkah pergi.

Sebuah decitan suara ban dan aspal membuat Matsuri menolehkan kepalanya seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, Gaara berdiri sempoyongan disana. Hampir tertabrak mobil, lelaki itu sepertinya keluar dari mobil tanpa mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa dia ada di tengah jalan yang ramai, beberapa mobil ikut berhenti saat Gaara dengan tidak sadar melangkah menyebrang kearah Matsuri.

"Hime, aku—eng- kau mau kemana-?" Matsuri berdiri dengan mata merah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di lakukan Gaara. Lelaki itu kembali memeluk Matsuri asal-asalan, mulutnya tidak berhenti bergumam entah apa.

Kalau tadi itu Gaara—Matsuri tidak bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara, dia tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika sampai lelaki itu tidak selamat.

...

Matsuri duduk disamping Gaara yang sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya, Matsuri kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kamar, tadi kamar ini belantakan sekali, sekarang sudah lebih rapih karena usaha Matsuri.

Matsuri kembali memandang wajah Gaara yang tengah terlelap, beberapa waktu lalu Matsuri masih dengan pendiriannya tidak ingin kembali pada lelaki ini. sekarang, bahkan rasa sakit hati itu sudah lenyap. Matsuri tidak bisa meninggalkan Gaara, Matsuri tidak mau. Apakah dia bodoh? Tapi perasaannya pada Gaara tidak akan pernah ada yang memahaminya, dia terlanjur sangat mencintai lelaki yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya itu.

Matsuri membaringkan badannya di samping Gaara kedua matanya tidak berhenti memandang wajah itu, wajah yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah ada yang menggantikannya.

...

Gaara berniat merubah posisi tidurnya, tapi sesuatu dirasanya menghalangi niatnya. Matanya terbuka memandang kearah dadanya, rambut coklat, Gaara mendengus, wanita mana lagi yang sudah ia tiduri semalam? Gaara kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas bantal.

Tunggu, Gaara membuak matanya lebih lebar lagi, ini apartemen miliknya, dan dia tidak pernah membawa wanita yang ia tiduri ke apartemen miliknya, kalau sampai Temari tau habislah dia.

Gaara mengutuk wanita yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sampai disini—

"Matsu—" Gaara terbelalak, bahkan kenyataan itu membuat Gaara semakin kacau, apa yang semalam dia lakukan pada Matsuri, apa mereka—Gaara bahkan tidak ingin mengakuinya jika itu memang terjadi. Temari, bahkan kakaknya itu akan lebih menghajarnya lagi jika memang semalam dia sudah menodai Matsuri.

Matsuri membuka matanya, terbangun karena gerakan Gaara yang tidak tenang. Gaara tidak siap, dia tidak siap jika Matsuri akan lebih membencinya lagi.

Matsuri meregangkan otot-ototnya menerima cahaya matahari yang mulai menerobos masuk kedalam kamar, matanya kembali mengerjap sadar akan kejadian semalam.

Gaara memandangnya penuh antisipasi, bersiap jika Matsuri meneriakinya atau menghajar dia habis-habisan atau lebih parahnya Matsuri tidak ingin melihat atau mendengar nama Gaara lagi seumur hidupnya.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" Gaara tidak tau harus bertanya apa dulu pada Matsuri.

"A-a-apa a-aku, kau, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Gaara menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia tidak bisa berpikir, dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Matsuri tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang kepanikan pada wajah Gaara, dan itu malah membuat Gaara semakin tidak enak hati. Apa Matsuri benar-benar marah padanya.

Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Matsuri masih menyayangi lelaki itu, tapi kelakuan Gaara seakan tidak mau menerima kasih sayang yang di berikan Matsuri.

Sikapnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Apa Gaara pikir hubugan mereka selama ini hanyalah permainan?.

Permainan? Matsuri mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebuah ide muncul dalam kepalanya, kalau memang Gaara dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya ini mau bermain, baiklah Matsuri akan menemaninya bermain.

"Plak!" Gaara memegangi pipi kananya, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Matsuri. Perasaan bersalah mulai membayangi Gaara.

"Kau, kau bahkan tidak mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Gaara mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Matsuri katakana, gadis itu terisak, gadis? Apa iya sekarang Matsuri masih gadis? Gaara menjambak rambutnya kesal. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada wanita yang dia sayangi?.

Matsuri menarik selimut yang menutupi mereka lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tidak percaya dan tidak mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan semalam pada Matsuri.

...

TBC

...

Bales Review.

**Oucha**: makasih udah penasaran, maaf updatenya lamaa semoga masih niat baca dan review. :)

**Setyanajotwins**: iya Gaara emang nakal dan kekanak-kanakan, ini kita lihat pelajaran apa yang akan di buat Matsuri, permainan tepatnya. Haha maaf lama updatenya. Makasih ya udah mampir dan review semoga gak bosen. :)

**Yuu**: makasih udah mampir dan kasih review, maaf ini telat banget. :)

**Yassir**: Makasih masukannya, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. :)

**Cagalli atza zala**: maaf ya harus nunggu lama, masih saya atur-atur ini nyampe chapter berapa yang pasti gak akan panjang banget ko. Makasih ya udah mampir dan review. :)

**A'velha**: iya maaf yah typonya, saya usahain gak ninggalin typo lagi, makasih masukannya ya. Bukan, itu Karin sebenernya. Haha. Makasih ya udah mampir dan review. :)

**Animea-Khunee-Chan**: iya gak apa-apa, makasih udah mampir. Maaf telat, semoga masih mau baca dan review. :)

**Baby Kim**: ayo kita liat seberapa parah Matsuri nyiksa Gaara nanti, makasih ya udah mampir dan review. :)

: iya susah nyari fict GaaMatsu, makasih sudah nunggu, mampir, dan review. Maaf telat banget. :)

END.


End file.
